<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無序的憂鬱 by devilann7908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433033">無序的憂鬱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908'>devilann7908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Death (Darksiders), M/M, Strife saying stupid things and regrets about it sooner than he knew, Top War (Darksiders), Yes I like to see him suffer in this way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife總管不住自己的嘴，而他也有因此吃虧的時候。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death/War (Darksiders), Strife &amp; War (Darksiders)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>無序的憂鬱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※伊甸後末日前<br/>兄弟拌嘴且Strife自找麻煩的日常兩篇小短文，當作情人節小點心娛樂娛樂(?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1、兄長的風範</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「War。」Strife很難得地用一口嚴肅的語氣和么弟說話，還是在他又看到對方背後有抓痕還是肩膀上的紫紅牙印後。造物在上，他甚至開始數到忘記這是第幾次了。<br/>
</span>
  <span>洗完澡也穿好衣服的War看來有些意外也有些疑惑，但仍轉過身來正面面對兄長，表示他正在聽。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「我知道，Death幾乎是不死不滅的……但那也只是幾乎。」短髮的涅法雷姆雖然看不見臉，兩道從護目鏡後透出來的黃色眼光卻滿是認真：「你得克制一點，不然他搞不好有天會被你操死在床上。」<br/>
</span>
  <span>銀髮騎士本就常常板著臉，現在他兜帽底下的臉色是更冷峻了。他對愛人有著絕對的佔有欲，也不想要兩人的私密被拿來說事。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「先別急著擺弄你那張總是皺著的臉給我看。」Strife繼續說了下去：「他要是恢復得差，別說可能跟他一起出任務的我還是Fury會遭殃，他單獨工作的時候也可能有影響。」<br/>
</span>
  <span>總是無序的短髮騎士說得發自肺腑，畢竟他三週前才目睹Death不是跟平常一樣特技似地閃過攻擊，而是叫出食屍鬼擋下。以他的經驗來說，那簡直不尋常到了極點。<br/>
</span>
  <span>War不願意說出來，可是他得承認，面前這位兄長提出一個難得有理有據的事由。做為碩果僅存的涅法雷姆之一，他知道兄姐們都不弱，然而那不表示他們可以漫不經心地應對戰鬥。如果他的熱情會給愛人造成問題，他可得好好想想該怎麼做。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「不是說你不能碰他，」看出體格不小的小弟在思考，槍手把握機會追擊：「稍微注意一下就好，讓他好恢復點就行啦。」<br/>
</span>
  <span>「好恢復嗎……？」赤紅劍士忖度著，還難得回了話。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「沒錯！」Strife肯定地拍了拍War的肩甲。他簡直深深為自己感到驕傲，這次他可是成功做出了一名兄長該有的態度與表現，還讓弟弟聽進自己的建議。幹得好啊，Strife！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你之前跟War說了什麼嗎？」<br/>
</span>
  <span>幾週後，Strife前來探聽任務消息時，在焦灼議會領地上偶遇，剛回報完工作的Death一見面就問了起來。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「喔！那件事啊！」短髮的涅法雷姆大概是第一次這麼高興被騎士之首問問題，他可還在為自己盡了一次兄長職責而感到高興，歡快地回答：「我跟他說要注意一下，讓你好恢復一點！」<br/>
</span>
  <span>原本槍手還想跟大哥邀功，說自己這次做的不錯吧之類的，直到蒼白騎士開口，語氣還帶著點疲憊、無奈又有些好笑。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「……原來如此，難怪他扛了一口裝滿治療藥水的寶箱上我的床。」Death說著，拉了拉自己的圍巾，不知道是在遮掩笑意還是其他痕跡。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「……」Strife這會兒心思不是在猜測答案是哪個上，只是扶著額。向來嘴比子彈還快的他，因么弟行為而罕見地無言以對。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2、好</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有時候我真心覺得，還好Death是男的。」Strife隨口說著，開槍擊中了遠方的標靶。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「怎麼說？」War正專心地在一旁打磨Chaoseater，心不在焉地問。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「如果是女的，然後又有生育能力，」短髮的騎士打趣地說：「你跟他大概早就把我們整族給生回來了。」<br/>
</span>
  <span>「生孩子……」原本一陣一陣磨刀石刮蹭金屬的聲音停了下來。<br/>
</span>
  <span>Strife覺得哪裡不對，便轉過頭去確認，只見么弟已經放下打磨工具和巨劍，右手微微握拳放在下顎的位置，一副深思中的樣子。<br/>
</span>
  <span>即使已經過去很久、很久，War仍對Death曾如何照顧年幼的自己有模糊記憶。他依稀記得，兄長那時也是黑髮如瀑，還有樹影、微風、水果……相當零碎，可是感覺很好的記憶。<br/>
</span>
  <span>而此時Strife有不好的預感，他連忙開口：「War，我只是開個玩——」<br/>
</span>
  <span>「如果要生的話，女孩還是男孩好？」War一臉正經八百、嚴肅非常。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「」<br/>
</span>
  <span>Strife面對此情此景，甚至不知道要說什麼，而對方居然還繼續看著他在等答案。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「你要不要乾脆生一對湊個好字算了？」好一陣子他自暴自棄地回答，兩手一攤。</span><br/>
<span>「說的也是，那我去問Death。」銀髮騎士起身，決定去找剛回到議會領地上的最年長兄弟。<br/>
</span>
  <span>「靠！我只是開玩笑啊啊啊啊啊！」短髮騎士只能衝上去阻止。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>禍從口出，沉默是金。Strife從來沒這麼想把這八個字用子彈刻在自己腦門上。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>